borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Catch a Ride (Tales from the Borderlands)
"Catch A Ride", also titled "Episode 3", is the third episode of Telltale Games' Tales from the Borderlands. Chapter Summary Regardless if Rhys chooses to trust Fiona or Handsome Jack, the group successfully escapes August and Vasquez. However, they are cornered by Vallory and her minions outside the facility. She kills Vasquez and prepares to execute the others, but they are saved by Athena who forces Vallory, August, and their gang to retreat. Athena reveals she was secretly hired by Felix to protect and mentor Fiona and Sasha. Fiona activates the Gortys unit, which is revealed to be a robot. Gortys explains that Atlas created her to locate the teleporting Vault of the Traveler. However, Athena killed all of Atlas' employees, leaving Gortys incomplete. They take Gortys to her next upgrade, and as they travel Rhys chooses to either trust and partner up with Jack or reject his offer. The group reaches an Atlas biodome and successfully retrieve the upgrade, but are attacked and captured by Vallory, who hands off a defeated Athena to be taken away by Brick and Mordecai. Depending on Fiona's choice, Vaughn either escapes or is captured only to escape later. Gortys is forced by Vallory to reveal that her next upgrade is on Helios. Plot In-Game Decisions Fiona: Who's to blame for the Vault key deal? * Told Vallory that Felix was to blame - 19.5% * Told Vallory that Vasquez was to blame - 61.1% * Told Vallory that August was to blame - 19.4% Did you prevent or agree to Athena to kill Cassius? * Prevented Athena from killing Cassius - 59.3% * Agreed that Athena should kill Cassius - 40.7% * Keeps silence - 1% Allow or refuse to let Vallory to help you up? * Let Vallory help you up - 65.6% * Refused to let Vallory help you up - 35.45% Rhys: Made a tentative alliance with Handsome Jack? * Made a tentative alliance - 62.7% * Refused to work - 37.3% Gave flower to Sasha? * Gave flower to Sasha - 75.5% * Let Sasha pick the flower - 24.5% Let go of Sasha? * Allowed Sasha to let go of you -4.8% * Refused to let go of Sasha - 95.2% Impacts * Characters * Rhys * Fiona * Vaughn * Sasha * Gortys * Loader Bot * Hugo Vasquez * August * Handsome Jack (AI) * Gary (determinant) * Finch * Kroger * Vallory * Athena * Scooter * Dumpy (determinant) * Cassius Leclemaine * Janey Springs (determinant, voice only) * Brick * Mordecai Deaths * Gary (determinant) * Dumpy (determinant) * Hugo Vasquez Trivia * This episode happens before the events of the opening and ending cutscenes in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel!, and details how Athena was captured. * Jack breaks the fourth wall when he notices the text saying 'Handsome Jack will Remember That' and will point to it asking 'What the hell's that?' fr:Catch a Ride ru:Catch a Ride Category:Tales from the Borderlands episodes